e
by Akabari
Summary: in which Len is a nerd and found a neko Rin... /LenRin/Crack-ish/T for themes. RnR please!


**so Ihave finally remembered to write this story**

**hoo zaa**

**k kool w/e **

**warning: this fanfic contains suggestive themes, a lot of moe, fluff, WAFF, and a disgustingly adorable neko Rin. If you are okay with the following things, please proceed with caution. K? we gud? we gud.**

* * *

"Why is it whenever it's my turn to do the grocery shopping there's just sooo much to buy?" a blond boy groaned. He isn't worried that anyone might head him, he's nearing home anyway. And he's sure the neighbors are used to it. On his arms, were two shopping bags full of things such as, vegetables, mainly leeks, some ice cream, tuna, beers, a pack of strawberries, and a few oranges on top. "They didn't even let me buy any bananas!" he whined, louder this time, feeling like kicking something. It was his turn today to buy the groceries. Every week they changes turn, and for some reason, he always has to buy the other family member's needs, like Miku's Leek, Meiko's alcohols, Kaito's Ice cream, Luka's tuna, and only rarely he gets any bananas, and his stock is running out. (TT^TT)

The boy stopped on his track, panting. The bag was made out of plastic, coupled with the fact it's filled with a lot of things that made it heavy, it feels like the material is slicing through his skin. He put the bag down for a moment and stretched his arms. Well, he rarely goes out anyway (as sad as that is). It's not like he has any friends to hang out with. No one wants to be around the yankee-looking kid playing galge games, you see. And he has a feeling that he might be spending the rest of his summer holiday playing dating simulation games and being a pervert. Actually, that sounded... so sad.

_I'm out of shape_, he huffed, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and as he went to pick up the bags again, he heard a faint high pitched sound. His ear perked up and he turned to look at the source where the sound is coming from, which is a dark alleyway. He squinted as something seems to emerge from the shadow, coming closer, and closer, and before its head snuck out of the shadow and he finally realized what it was.

_Holy shi—_he felt his face heat up at the sight. A cute petite girl with white cat ears on top of her head was staring at him. She looked so small, not like 'child' small, but small in the general sense. He had to admit, he does the "talk to stray cats" thing a lot, but this cat doesn't look stray. For starters, It has a clean fur, which looked really fluffy and he just want to pat it—

The girl jumped and backed away from his hand, into the shadow, until all he can see is her shining round blue eyes. He gulped. He knows his family doesn't allow pets, but surely, they wouldn't be able to resist _this_?

"H-Hey," he crouched down, and the kitten edged away even more from him, but not keeping her eyes off. He then remembered he brought some tuna. Maybe Luka-nee wouldn't mind…? Well of course she would mind, but it'll be worth it. He reached into his grocery bag, the one he was sure contains the fish, but because his eyes is still on the cat (hey what if it runs back into oblivion? He didn't even take any selfies), he had put his hand on the wrong bag, and the orange on the very top fell off. The girl's cat ears perked up, and she stared at the orange. He looked at where she's staring and notices the orange. Can cats even eat orange? He was sure the answer is no, but it's a catgirl, not a cat, dummy. Dum dum.

He picked up the orange and quickly peeled it open. The girl kept staring at it curiously, and inched away from the shadow. _YES!_ He did a fist pump inwardly and took a piece of the orange and held it out to her, "My name is Len," he said, watching as she sniffed it, "Do you have an owner?" the cat took the orange slice from his hand and put it in her mouth, and he watched as her eyes filled with glee, which made him smile a little. He feed her another one and stroked her hair, almost taken a back with how soft it felt. He didn't see a collar, maybe she was just abandoned? He felt confused as to why anyone would abandon this… adorable creature. So small, so fragile, so beautiful.

"You want more?" he said, as the girl took his hand, he watched as she ran her finger over his palm, making him chuckle. She kept doing it again until he realized she's writing something.

"リン?" he looked at her, "Rin? Is that your name?" the girl nodded. The blonde scratched his head. There's no turning back now.

* * *

I swear next chapters wont be as short, I promise. I was just in a quick 30 minutes rush

OKAY SO I got this idea when I was on my math class, in which we do nothing and the teacher there is just reading one piece while we cause havoc. idk why the idea of a mini neko rin just seems appealing to me.

**notes:****yankee:** a student delinquent. dying their hair blond and skipping class and wearing different uniform. maybe it's the blond hair part that made it seem like he's a yankee. idk mention in the comment i love you.  
**galge games:** bishojo dating simulation game. almost similar to eroge

**things to get straight:**  
**o** english isn't my main language  
**o** this is an intro chapter  
**o** there might be some yuri element coming up, but it's still lenrin-heavy  
**o** let's all forget the fact that cats can't eat oranges, cause i'm just so well researched  
**o** len wears glasses cause all he do is playing galge games all day  
**o** he's wearing his default outfit  
**o** rin is really small, like the size on a kitten. imagine the cuteness. are you getting a diabetes yet


End file.
